


Dress Up

by sherrasama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, SnarryAUctoberfest_2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrasama/pseuds/sherrasama
Summary: Prompt 31 - Snape in a waistcoat, trousers, button up shirt, no jacket. Harry wearing his tie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 27
Kudos: 128
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlianderWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
